Unforgiven Attack on Titan Shingeki no Kyojin
by Sarah Gore Blackplage
Summary: Raven Dusk Despair is a new studint and in the training corps to avinge the death of her mother and father and siblings and is destind 2 become the greatest titan slayer in historu (I DI NOT OEN ATTACK ON TITAN OR DRACULA IR BLACK BUTLER)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS I WAS CUMISSIONED BY THE CREE8ER OF ATTACK ON TITAN 2 MAKE A FANFIC SO HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK U BUT U CAN'T STEEL IT THE MAIN CHARACTER IS RAVEN DUSK DESPAIR FROM MY KINDOM BROKEN HEARTS SERES DONT ASK ABUT HOW SHE GOT IN THIS WORLD THATLL B XPLAINED L8R (disclaimer: ai dont own these characters or attacj on titan or dracula)**

I'm Raven Dusk Despair I am 16 an my parents wer eaten by titans when i was a kid rite infront of me like what happened 2 eren but mine was mre gory and both my parents and siblings got eaten infront of me. Sense that day I vowed to join the survey corps and bcome the most vishious titan slayer in the world.

My hair changes color dipending on my mood cuz I am a vampire (ooc: it happens to vampires I red Dracula and it says so) so usuily my hai is purple with black streaks cause purple is made up of red and blue and red means my rath and blue is sadness but black streeks r always in my hair case theu stand 4 depression which i always am my eyes r also violet with pentagrams like ceil frim black butler i hav a british acsent.

2day is the 1st day of my trayning and high school im not nervous because of the work but I am bcause of the… people..

See sense my parents and siblngs demise i hav turned emo and goth so no one really understands me

Especially sense i am a vampire… plus im anti social and hav depprression.

"nevr mind that i said 2 myself "im not hear 2 make friends with these simpleminded fools I am hear to avinge the deth of my family" and i glieded into the academy hovering because vampires can do that its in dracula and its faster than walking

I glided past the heavy doors and met the eyes of sevural jugmental eyes including the eys of eren but 4 once they were not filled with rath or anger.

His face softened and his eyes got bigger as ha gazed at me and he tryed 2 look away but it was hard


	2. Chapter 2

**SBG: LOOKS LIKE IM GETTING SOME JELOUS H8RS WELL IDGAF WHAT U THINK CAISE IM GETTING PUBLISHED AND THIS IS MY CREAYTIVE OUTLET! ANYWAY INJOY THIS NEXT CHAPER:)**

Chapter 2

I glided throu the lockers nd hallway and the whole way i could hear the whispers of the othr people students there. Mostly i cud feel lustuous gazes from the boys and even some of the girls cause they were bi maybe but i was not flattered.

Suddenly I heard the snap of an girl voice "Hey bitch she yelled knocking my books out of my hands I looked up

It was mikasa grining thru her pink scarf that matched her pink harness and straps at me surounded by sasha and that other blond girl that's not annie and annie So you're the new girl huh?" she questiend

"yes" I said in a depressed voice which is my normal voice except i have a british axscent.

"well you shud give up now. We don't have room in our core for pathetic emo kids like you. I can alredy tell ur going to be titan food on the first attack." She said AND everyone snickers. "jus go home to your mommy and daddy leve the action to people who are actually worth something."

"how dare you…." I mutered angry that she had mentioned my parents "HOW DARE YOU BITCH" then my fucking books that she dripped flew off the ground and smacked her in the face then levitated back too my hands she dropped to her knees in pain.

I grinned and starred evily at the other girls they backed off and I levitated to class the everyone else in the hallway was in shock and awe they had never seen such powr.

Later i was in that forest place where you practice killing titans on the wooden things and I had on my black harness and a black jaket and a ruffle black skir with red lace at the end of it


	3. Chapter 3

**K THIS CHAPER IS LONG BUT ITS REALY IMPORTANT 2 THE STORY SO ENJOY AND GIV ME GOOD REVIOWS THANX GUYS**

CHAPTER 3

Later i was in that forest place where you practice killing titans on the wooden things and I had on my black harness and a black jaket and a ruffle black skir with red lace at the end of it

"NOW the goal of this leson is too see ur skills in killing titans and stuff" Pixis announced in his booming voice "You will each compeet with another classmate. First up is Mikasa vs….. our new student, raven!"

I gulped i cud feel mikasa give me a bitchy dirty look and pull her scarf up over her mouth preparing for our race. I gripped my 3d manoover gear and prepared myself.

"GO" Pixis called and then i blasted off, I was nervis because I have never used any of this before but I was alredy in advanced classes because I had high test scores. "AND REMEMBER U ARE ON LIMITED GAS SO I WANT TO SEE HOW MUCH TITANS YOU CAN KILL BEOFRE YOU ARE OUT OF GAS AND CAN'T FLY ANYMORE"

I soraed through the trees and hit one by accident and it made me stumble but I gripped my sword and took down 1 wooden titan, then another, and another. I swished through the dinse foredt like a pro and looked back at mikasa who was behind an smild with my fangs and i cud tell she was mad but I didnt car then suddent my flying thing started to make noise and wouldnt work

But i flew because of my vampore powers while mikasa fell from behind because she was out of gas "FUCK YOU RAVEN" SHE SCREAMED AS SHE FELL.

I keped flying and tookdowm more wooden titans including the 1s she was suposed too get but she didnt then flew back down "CHEATER" mikasa cryed "YOU FILLED UP UR GAS TANK MORE THAN MINE" "I did not!" I protusted "then why did you keep flying?"

Fuck I culd not let them kno my secreet that i am a vampire because no one knows that but me so i had to admit to cheeting which I didn't even do.

"thats a shame. Pixis sighed "you showed great strength and ability and promise. But cheeting wil not b tolerated in my school and im afraid your expe-" the ground started rumbling suddenly when I 30 meter class titan appeared and he was armored even tho he wasnt the actual armored titan he was a different one

But everyone was out of gas and no one was prepared for this "DISPURSE! ITS AN ABRANT 30 METER CLASS ARMOT TITAN THERES NO WAY WE CAN DEFEAT HIM ESPESIALY WITHOUT GAS AND STUFF"

I suddenly got flashes to seeing my mother and father and brother and sister being eaten by the titan and they were screaming and crying. The flashback wa so real i thought I could really hear there cries and the sound of them being chewed"

"Stand back" I demanded to everyone, then I lifted into the air and flew toward the titan at y top speed. Starting frum his feet I sliced him up all the way two his chin then jabbed his eyeballs until they were gone and the titan shrieked. He threw a fist up to hit me but I quickly avieded the hit and flipped around too his back of his neck an started slicing in a sircle around his whole neck but deeper on the back of it until his entire fucking head fell off but his body tipped ovr on top of me! The wait of the titan was to great andwe both hit the grownd the dead titan on top of me.

Evry1 gasped "NOOOOOOO!" EREN SCREAMED and Armin started two cry and mikasaand the other bitches giggled at my death. OR SO THEY THAUGHT!

Eren Pixis Armin Connie Jean and all the other guys rased to the dead titan and tried to lift itand I was un conshiouns but I woke up and my campire strength combened with theres lifted the body enouf for me too get stayed silent in awe that I had killed the titan and was still alive even mikasa

"Raven…." Pixis said in awe "how didu do that?"

I shruged depreessedly "it was my instinked"

"That was the most exsellent perfromanse I have ever seen. You are promoted too scouting legion!"

Everyone gasped


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SRY ANOTHE LONG CHAPER ITS FILLER KIMDS BUY I HOOE U ENJOY IT! LEVE GOD REVIEWS 4 ME PLS**

I couldnt not fucking beleibe what i just heard  
WHAT?! Mikasa screames "she just grts promoted like that? Do yu forget that she fuckimg cheeted and stuff!" "ENUFF." Pixis silensed her in a wise tone "in 1 single training session she have shown more promise and strength than any1 ive ever witnessed" pixies lowered his head dramatically lik the do in animes and thought"maybe enen stronger than myself..."

I stud in the lunch room nervisly looking around to find a place 2 sit. Of course I dont eat human food or else I get kinda sick but I have to eat it so no one thinks anythng susishious of me.  
I went to sit alone when I hear someone call my name RAVEN! I looked up it was Erne he had said my name and I looked up  
"Oh hi eren" I said in a shy depprressed voice  
Come sit with us" he said pointing to his lunjh table that was painted black and had roses in the senter of it with a Lacey tabel cloth on top. He smiled and his sad green eyes lit up although they wer surrounded by thick grey eyeliner

I flowed him to the table wer armin was and jean and marco and a few other goth Emos  
"You did so great tiday!" Armin said smiling even though his eyes were depprressed to and also had eyeliner on that mad his eyes even bluer then everyone started talkin about hoe good my performance was  
And jean and Marco were holding hans because they r a couple (ooc: their bi fuck off if ur a homophones ) and later on there was a parade in my oner so I could meet the people i would b working with now (LEVI (hes so fucking hot) and hangi)  
There was black purple and blood red cunfetti and people were throwing roses and I stood on a big stage.  
Levi and Hanji apprade riding on a pitch blacku horse and a purple horse they!, got off there horses and stood b4 me.  
Levi was wearing all black, black jacket and black harness. He bruised his hair out of his depprressed grey eyes surrounded by red eyeshadow and grey eyeliner he looked reall hot I blished. Hangi was wearing all black except purple harness streps and purple tinted glasses lences she had 1 robit arm because a Titan had repped it off during an experemint

They gazed down upon me "omfg," hanji announced hugging me wi exsitmemt "she's a goth two! I miself am acshually more of a cyber goth as u can tell" she says flexed her robot arm. "But I see you are a emo goth like Levi"  
Levi gazed down upon me as well and suddenly his usually depprressed yes lit up when he saw me. He imeatiadly looked to the side and made the nervis grunt noise that they mak in animes a lot.

"Anyways come with us and we will teach you wat we need you important mission were on need you for" "important miscion?"  
Levi shot a hard loik down at me "its criticel"


	5. Chapter 5 the cohflick

**(Sgb: their is a flashback seequense in this chaper so dont get 2 cinfused. enjoyand leaf reviow**s!)

We Levi hangi and me were walking down a stone hallway on our goth stallions levis was blood red with a black main hangis was purple with a robit hoofs and mine was black with black main and purple streaks in it and volit eyes like mine  
Along the stone wals was jail sells with people who were beileved too be conspiring with titans and stuff and there was a poster. "Hauled!" I cummanded my hors and i peired at the poster there was going to be... A prom tonite...  
"So... Levi stated shyley "do u have a date mor the prom tonite?"  
"no... But i dont fuckinj care nyway proms are for posers and fucking preps." "Oh..." He said and looked away disappointedlijg  
"What did i say..." i mumbled  
Hangi looked at me "i think he was plnning too ask you too the prom raven." She said  
"shit" I swor comanding my horse to forward toward levi "levi i didnt mean it like that... Are you goinj to the prom? I was kifimg earlyer i am think i am going too"  
He raze his head and looked at me eith his sad gray eyes hair was infront of them witch made him look dramatic "do you hav a date?"  
"NO" i sobbed he grabed my chin softly and razed my head will you go to prom with Me  
"i would adoor to do that" I smiled coyly but then I sudinly remembered... EREN!  
(ooc this is a flashback seequense of a moment that hapined at the lunch tabel earlyer that day)  
we were at lunch like last chaper and we where disscussimg my performanse that i did and sudenky eren looked at me "raven." He says in a very serius tone "i have something to ask you" he them neiled before me and drew a bouqet of black, red and prple roses tied together with lace and chains and studded lether a coris of sad gothic music with acoostiv guitars and violins rose.  
"Will you go two the prom with m,?"  
"fuck yes i said xsitedly but then armin into tears  
"You bastad!" ARMIN SCREAMED DRAWING HIS SWORD "YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TOO ASK HER"  
Then Reiner drew his sword two and pointed it at erne also "and fucking so was I!" They started fiting and i began too weep and bolted from the room pixis broke it up though


	6. Chapter 6

**SGB: k i notised a lot of ppl companeing so i hav cre8ive control its my fanfic k if u dont like it 1 ur ilitirate and 2 make ur own and 3 hajimi likes it so three! AND RAVENS STRY IS NOT A COLY OF ERNES BOTH OF HER PARENTS GOT EATIN SND HER BROTHER AND SISTER TO SO ITS CUMPLETELY DIFRINT! Anywsy thanx 4 reading and leave good reveiws!**

I was torn- should i go to the danse with Levi or Eren? and what abou Armin, Reiner and Titan eren who all also wanted too go with me? I new i am in love with Levi but I also like Erne to and titan eren who is a seprit person form eren I like him to because he is so hot but how cold i posibly date a titan...  
"Oh mom" i said looking a the picure of her i keep in my locket "what should i do."  
Sudenly a whisper from a farmilsr voice happened  
"Raven, my dear daoter... Remember the great power in witch you poses..."  
That' it! I could duplicate myslf onto a person and make them my exact replicka but firsy I must hipnotize them into erasing there personality!  
That blonde girl that isnt annie krista was walking alone down a stone dark path. It was neering night and i sprung down before her  
"Raven! She exclamed suprized "wha-" I looked deep in her eyes and she was hipnotized, then i did a vampire spell and she turned into a clone of me exsepy her Hair was a solid black

Later i was getting ready four the danse. I had on a black Lacey dress with firs nets in my legs and long black Lacey glooves and blac stiletos . I had on Blake eyeshadow that was smoky an little purple dimompnds in the corner of my eyes and black lipstick that was kinda shiny my face was pale and i lipring nose pierced.  
Levi was going to arive any moment to take me to the prom.  
I sent my clone to go to erens house so he wouldny come here

My friend Cyber was going with hangi she was a cyber goth 2 (ooc: there bi dont hate) cyber was wearing a dark purple dress and her robot silver hair was in a preety messy bun. Her red robot eyes wer surrounded by purple eyeshadow and silver lipstick to. She was a cyber goth lyk hangi so she wore a goth labcoat over her dress witch covered her robot arms. "Eaven you look dtunning!" She said  
"No i dont. Im so ugly."  
"Not even"  
Levi came. He eas on his stallion but ther was an extra seat for me and we rode off too the prom. He was wearing an all black tuxido but a dark purple tie to mach my hair


	7. Chapter 7 pron

**sgb: hey guysso krista i no longer the clone of raven nymore i changed it too sasha bcause i sasha is better so dont get confised enjoy and tll me what you think!**

We arrived at the prom and we arrived on the stallion. Levi got of first and he helpd me of like a gintlemen.

"You look incredeeble my darling Levi said i blushing

We went insie the danse hall, everyone was waching us with amazment and envyespesilly Mikasa and annie and the other girls exept sasha.

Sasha ran up to me exept i didnt recognise her at first because her hair was down an died black. She had black eyeshadow and liosick and wa wearing a black ruffle dress boots she looked depressed

"Raven i am sorry I was witg that biches. I two am goth an I hate those preppy assholes see she razed her arms too revel cuts I even trued too kill myself because there so mean too me for liking goth stuff secretly

Me levi raven eren and sasha (who was my clone i changed it because shasa bettr so Krista isn't ravens clone anymore its sasha ) and titan eren wer hanging out in the dark corned of the room because dansing is stupid and they wer playing stupid rap music and pop and Justin beeber and one dircton

"this prom fucking sucks" we said and hissed ans anyone who came neer us but then pixis got on the microphone "in oner of our newist and most prominent student raven here is, a clasic gothic song for you"

"it smells like teen spirit by nirvana started to play and we al went teo the danse floor too mosh. The preps and stuff got mad and left then atheend of the sing pixies got on the mic "an now two pernounce theprom king and qeen… Levi and Raven Dusk Dispear!"

We gased and went on stage we got black crayons too where on our heads and I got a bouquet of black roses when suddinly… I rumble on the ground and a titan cane!

It was a female titan smashed through the wall of ye prom and it was not the female titan but a difrint femalw titan this one had black hair and scarf

The titan turned her atintion towars me who wa on the stage andran dowm Vaseline ino her hands but I escapd! "RAVEN!" Levi scremed ran twards me "Are you hurt?" My hair turned a firey red and black becausw I am MAD and depprressedeveryone was screming

I went to lunge at the titan but Levi hed me back"nomy love you have not the wepuns! Let me deal with her NO I screamed and launched into the air with all my might

I went behind her neck and clahed at it with my vampire powers but the fucking scarf protected her neck "FUCK" I cried as I noticed and she swatted me I hit he floor.

"NOOOOOOO"

MY Hair turned avery dark grey but not lik an olf person it was a pretty grey but it only could oonly mean one thing… death..

TOO BE CONTIUED


	8. Chapter 8 rebirth

**Sgb: HEY GUYS I HOPE ur havin a god weekend mine was depprressinh but w/e I got som riting done so here u go sorry 4 the scary cliffhanger las chaper! Lol itll b cleared up here so enjoy and leve reviews thanx**

Levi gased andclenched his fists, teas came in hs eyes dramticly and he looked down in the dramatic thing they do in animes "no….. NO!" he leap into the air using his 3d manoover gear and gave the titan a hit in her face she shrieked wiyh the iminse magnitude if the GODS

"TITAN ERNE! ROMEVE HER SCARF!" titan eren cane from the corner of the danse floor and brushed his hair out of his gothiv blue eyes. He nodded tairing his all black tuxedo of too revel his ripped body and muscular body. He lunched forth and punched the female titan in her head

And as she fell down he griped her scarf and it riped of. "that face' I thought starin at the titans uncovered facw "it seams so farmiliar.."

"Levi sprung around and cut theback of her neck and the titan spreed from te scene before faling to its deth far from the place we were at. Why did it run?" levi thought bfore turning his attention to me

Levi, eren, titan eren, armin, pixis, riekwr, and sasha and cyber, hangi and everyone else ran over to my dead body. LEvi picked me up into his arms and grunted sadily like guys do in animes befire they cry. He held me tight and then looked at me why

Everyone around us staredn pashinateky as he hold my limp body. They had tears in there eyes like the circle anime tears that they get in there eyes this is an anime so imahine it in anime

Then sudinly… my hair turned an angelic white and I began to float. (ooc: SPOILER ALEBRT white stands four rebirth so shes alive she cant die because shes vampire unless u use a steak)

"YOUR ALIVE!" "how?"

I could not revel my vampire secrete… I had too lie- QUICK! "I was jusy knocked unconsius… but I think I might hav an cuncushion. " everyone bohght it and I was rushed to the hosbital


	9. Chapter 9

sgb: hey guys sry 4 the lack of updites this week ive ben busy with skool so :( but i back now so enjoy this chaper and leve reviews!

I lied in the hosbital bed awaking the morning afer the prom and I was alone so I began to weep anonmymously and I began too cut myself in depprression.

My secret of being a vampire was almost reveled las nite at the prom. Not too mention I got died and had too rebirth so now they mite be wondering bt my hair was back too itspurple color with black streeks in it now

I continued to slit my wrists myself and weep out of depprression but sudinly Levi appaired in the doorway. "Ravrn, no!" he said rushing intensly to my side"Do not hurt yourself"

"why do you want me too feel this depprression without relef and be a poser"

"no. but anyway all the guys were jus hear a second ago but I told them too leave you in piece while I went too go get you breakfast he said wile lifting a plate of food" "And hears some leters people wrote too you and flower"

I almost smiled but I didnt bcause I was depprression and I bigan opening leters

There was one from erne and sasha armin jean and titan eren rieker and a lot of people but then there was one that wasnt in black invelope… it was in a hot pink one.

I opened it and in girly cursive it sed "I know your secrete" with a line and the letter M at the bottom

I gasped


	10. Chapter 10

**SGB: kp so ive Ben getting some negativ revioes from some ilitirate ppl and vampires r NOT overdone and raven isnt a Mary sure and this and all my stories r vry compliyted and not 4 ppl who r new 2 reding so dont h8 if u dont understsnd it. Anyway than u 4 reDing and levi reviews! (Lol get i**t)

I gased- someone new my secrete thT I am vampire. And juging by the cursive hot pink invelope and the signature my guess was that was it is was mikasa.  
If my secrete where reveled I could be arested or excited four conspiring with the titans sense no one would underdsnd the magical powers  
And Levi would be crushed that I lied too him  
I was nervis but not sweaty because vampre don't sweatsbecause there skin is deals and stuff  
Theirs only one thing to do I thought dramticky in superb anime fashon I must destory her. BUT HOW?! She was also a titan  
But them a framiliar voice came into my head  
"The basement my dear child" the voice sed in a british axscent like mine cause I have one so it was probably the spiret of my mom  
"I must go I said geting up"  
"Mo my love you must sit and lie diwn and rest"  
"I must defeit mikasa" I keenly said  
"Let me hox with you" he repled with pashiojkly  
"I must go... Alone" I said dramdyicaly  
And then... I soraed out the opinion hosbiyal window and into the nite (get it caus tgat my acount name w 666 at the endojfnuy)


	11. Chapter 11 the pruposal

Sgb: hey guys 2 chapers in 1 daynwoo lol wel I'm board at skool so yeah here ya gi enjoyand reviews!

I stood ambigulusly before the ruble that was 1ce erens house. I had a key too the basement. I depprressedly climber through the ruble until reached basement door was old and wood.  
I put the rustinfj key into the old and keyhole and lotion down the old wood staircase into.. ERNES DADS LAB!  
And his dad was in ther  
"D-dr yager senpai! (Witch is japanes 4 sir or something i kno jaoanese i read mangas) what are you doijg down here we all thouht you where gone four good!"  
"No" he said wisely " I hav ben down her sense the first attack weighting for eren, but he had yet too come so I have chastiongly tooken refuge here"  
"Ok I cam here becausnw my mother who had dead told me the Olay way I can defet mikasa is too come too the basement"  
"Yes miss despair chan was a wise women. I know what we must do"  
Then he gave me a shot an it wad scary  
Ike in american horror story and sudinly I could feel GREAT POWER! But I did not know why...  
So then I exited the basement and there standin in ye ruble was .. Levi!  
He neiled down om one knee  
"Raben... He started butting out A BLACK ECSPENSIVE BLOOD RUBY JEWELD EITJ BLACK DIMONDS RING  
I gasped


	12. Chapter 12

SGB: hey guys im sick so I git too stay home 2day whoop whoop lol we'll enjoy an leve good reviwe anyo

I gaspes "Levi wh-wat is this?"  
"Raven I love yu and I love you more thin I hav ever lover anyone or anyting in my life you r my world an willy you mary me?"  
"Levi of coarse I wi-" I pausd there was two much abut me he dint know. How ciuld he mary a vampore if I wpild live forever while he perish? I could convurt him into geone but the my sevret would be reveled.  
And also titan eren had alfresco pruposed to me to and thrr was roomer than actual eren wanted to too and I liked them but I love Levi I had conflick  
"I... Can't.." I mutered lookin away dramatilu with my violet eyed and my luscious dark hair bloeing in the breeze  
I was pale and my lips where dark purple I had on black s,okey eyeshadow I was wearing a black flowy dress that ended at my nees so it was short and combat boots with neehi sheer black stockings. I had fake black angel wings on my back tha make me look like a fallem angel  
"But.. Why my lofe? Do you not love me anymire?"  
"I do but I just cany" I began to cri "I, sorry!"  
I bust into the sky in tears  
"Raven!" He caled tryung too catch up to me with his 3d manoover gear but he couldnt sense the combination of my 3d manoover gear and my ability too fly made. Me super fast  
I flew off into the nite and finally land and it was raining I shelter in an abandon church


	13. Chapter 13

**sgb: uh oh storys grtting dramatwc! sorry 4 not upditeing it sooner thank u 4 all ur support an fuck off h8rs! enjoy and tell me what u think!**

I neiled down in the stone walls of the church and weeped as I coild not hold my tires back any longer. Black streems elgigintly of tears rushd down my pallid faceh.

My heart wadtearing at the seems four I loved levi an ther was nothing mor in this crule bleek world than too face the darknes and pain with my true love by my side

But I also likd eren who liked me back and titan eren had pruposed too me the night of the prpm (ooc:this hapend off sene but pritend it happened in thestory) the night of the prom aswel and i liked him but notloved him I lived levi but not him but I did like him thiugh

But moist inportantly my secrete of bein a vampire woud soon be reveled and if I krpt thed secrete from levi after marrying him he woild be crushed. That I lied too him. I wept more my hair tuning a deep blue with black streeks from the sadness I was egsperienceing.

When suddinly.. footsteps… from the dark cirner came mikasa, laughing. "well well wekl well what do we hav hear she said mocking me and lowering her scarf that was a pink scarf lowering it from her mouth."

Im looked up with a angry gothic stair "What are you doing hear you bitch" I growled while giving her a death stair

"why so sad to sea me? Is it because of youre little secrete?" she said in a mojinckj tone I stood up and drawed my sword lashing it near her neck "WHO TOLD YOU! HOE FUCKING DID YOU FUND OUT BITCH"

She chujkled "les jus say I beared witness too one of youre 'feedings' while I was spying too assassinate you. But now I will just do it now she said leaping into the air and draws her sword then coming doen upon me to strike but I quickly vanishd and reappair a few feet further from her with my vampire powrs. I laughed

"Yo cannot defet me fool. I fcking am the best sword master and combined wiyh camppire powers I am undefetable!" "is that so" she said and the a cloud of dist apaired around her and from it emerged hrr titan self that appeared at prom! I gasped.


	14. Chapter 14 1st blood

**sgb: soi ben getting a lot of pms about my srotres and no raven is not a mary sue she has problms and ishues jus like ever1 lse and ull see them progess through the story so f off with ur h8 mail caus i dont care leve reviews an tell me what u think!**

I gased- mikasa was the titan that had atcked at prom! The mikasa titan let out a dimnted laugh befor swinging her fist down too hit me and I sprind away but the force was two grate and I fell

Though my vapire strength was mitey I had too mitey not enuh aganst mikasa titan four some reson but I kept having too move in order too avoid her attacks when sudinly I grabed my head in pain and grunted

I was havin teelikinesis! It was painly and it was from doctor yager! "Raven chan, you mustharm youerself in order too unlesh this new power in witch you possess" so I nodded like in animes and quickly swiftly with sped razed a blade too my arm and sliced then suddinly smoke apaired all around me!

The smoke was blac and violit so it mached meand from it I arose in my titan dorm. I was tall and had a prfict figure lik I normaly do with biger boobs an a small waste and a nice but and my hair was long an purple. My face I had large eyes that were violit with pentagrams in them and they were surrounded my blake myy face was eligant an pallid my lips were blck and pouty

I was wearing a tite black corset an a rufled black skrit with neehi lacey socks and garterbelt with baley flats on I had earings and my ears were pointed like titan erens and pierced and ihas a collar on.i lunched forthand

Punched mikasa in the face ashe landed on the ground

"how id this possible? How ar the fuck yu a titan to?!" she screamed getting up She tried too come a me but I moved out of the way with sped then hit her again with vampire sped snf strengeth

"I will gt you bitch! Noe I know the secrete you are not only campire but a titan!" She called beofr actuvating her manoover gear and flying away in titan form

I did not hav my manoover gear with me but when in titan form I can sprout the wings of a bat bcause when I vampire is in holsicjd form or in another form they can do yhat is in dracula and I chased after her but I lost her in the dark cloudiness of the nite


	15. Chapter 15

SGB: we finely hit ovr 1000 voews on this stprt! WOOO lol thax 4 ur surport and fuck h8rs!, id like 2 thank my frends sad robot and scarlett for all the help an surpoirt I love u guys! Enkoy and levI reciews

I was in conflick four mikasa now knew my secrete of not only Beijing a vampore but also a Titan two.  
I Ned adivce. So she flew doen to a refuge and I ouled out my phone because I knew egsacrky who I coild call for such an ishue. I dialed Titan ernes nuember and waited for an anser.  
"Hello?" He ansered in a franyic voice like he was scared or so,thing  
"Titan eren is need some advoce an I knew I could talk too you an-" "raben he said interuptinh me levi is suicidal and yuo need too come down here"  
I gasped "NAZE" I crud (witch men's why in japanese i kno japanrse because I took a class and manfsa) and I sword into the air I am no linger in my titan form  
I flew al the way with sped and swiftly too trost or whaterev the tine is name is caled and therr was a crowed off pople lookin up At a talk buikfijh  
Levi was standinh at the edie of the roof about too jump  
"Levi no" I scremed up at him an her hear ,e  
"I canut bare the pain of livin with out yuo by my sid raben" he sobed before  
Jumoing


	16. Chapter 16 kiss f death

SGB: hey guys that was si scary abt Levi an thr vkidjhanger! And no rabn could not sav him bacjuse she was 2 in scared 2 fly fear diminishes the buluty 2 fly is a fact an no 1 had there manoover gear an Titan Erne wasnt there so he culdnt hav Ben saved!, anyway thanx 4 reding and I wilnnot updites until thr h8rs shit up and I get 5 good reviews!mps my ipads autocorect makes misoesllijgs

ps i gona make a anime of this soin an if u wanna be a voice acter mesage me

Levi plimited from the roof where he suicide too the ground  
"Nooooooo!" I scremed NAZE!  
Im pushed throigh the crows woth my vampire strngth and too hismside "Levi my love" I said began sweepin black tears down my pale face an I held hi, in my arms he was stoll breathing but only breadly  
"SOMEONE TAKE HIM TOO THE HOSBITAL I CRIED  
And erne titan picked him up an braught him their  
Meaneile I weighted out in the er wiyh sasha an eren and armin who were tryin too comfort me as I weeped.  
I had on black veil like clasy wemon used two wear at funerals and a black dress under Blake coat tha looked victorn ,y hair was in a bun wi curly locks hangin down in hpfront and black eyeshaow and ruby red lips an fosh nets an classy combat boots  
I cred  
"Is all my failt" I soobed with sasha pat my back  
"No it isnt raben it isnt youre fault"  
I stoped crying and got amgry "your right. It's bitch mikas as fault an I won't let her get away wil this! Not this time"  
Then doctor yager came ino the room. He was the doctoe workong on Levi. "I have bad news. Thins are apairing rather... Grim"  
I begin too sob again an sprite into the room Levi was in shutting the door behund me "weight you cant go in th- but I alredu did"  
Their lied Levi in the hosbital bed lookin more pale than usual and almist paler then me. I brush hair out of jis face he was almidy dead I could tell because of telekineiss.  
"I know what I mush do" I said dramivjly too myslef  
I leaned down and... Bit his neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Sgn: thant u al so much 4 the suport! And h8rs pls stop mesaging me ur jus wasting ur Tim my characters r not vampore sues or w/e u call them so stfu cas I dont rly care what u hav 2 say:) thanx an leve reviews an still looking 4 voice acters so pm me or somthing

I bit levi neck and bruised his hair from his face lookin longingly at him I am sory my love I deaid gently kissing his fourhead then turning and sored pit the open window

HOURS LATER AT THE MIDLE NITE  
(Ooc: k pritend this is levis point of veiw like he is narater now but raven is the narater)

Levi open his eyes at late midnite and they opened with grate intimsity an he lunched abobe levitating like in the exercist movie and he scremed with instesity and floated abive the bed he was in hosbital bed.  
He sudinly feled pain in his mouth an fangs sprited from his pointy teeth the caynines or somethin and is eyes turmer a intensise grey color like a PHONIX an  
He turned real pail his around eyes turne a natural grey color like eyelined bit natural caus when peopl turn into vampires there eyes get bruised kinda they look dead an stuff Dracula an nosfarayu so

Sudinly from miles away I raven felt a stinge off pain I grabed my head and woke up out of bed "AGGGH," I cred four I had know that lebis transformation had jus begun.


	18. Chapter 18 transformation

SGB: holy shit I jus hit 3k virws in just a few days thanx 2 all the surporters and my friends!, Ill updite more freeqintly and jeep it going and other ones 2 thank u so much and rimember 2 leve reviews! Ps I still Ned more voice acters so om me or send  
Me a note on devoanyart!

The transformation had begin. Levi razed from his bed hosbital bed and cried out in the pain off the transformation! He grabed the iv needle things (like the ones rhey hav hooked up too people in hosbitals) and ripped them out hi blood went EVERYWERE  
the room was coated silently with blood ur he didnt fel pain.  
He rased too the mirror that was on the wall mirror an looked in it a himself "oh my god what is happened too me?!" He said lookin at his fangs and eyes an stuff  
He looked rely pallid and goth even without makup.. Like a corpses.  
Sudinly litening flashed acros the sku because it was raining storm and thwre was also thunder Nd litening so litening no sudinly raven appaired at the window  
Lebi saw her in yhe reliction of the mirror. "Raven? He asked an turned around but she waf gone into the spachula of the nite"  
"Raven... What did have happened too me..." He murmued before deeply cut in his wrists too suicide again

I had was in a tree branchand it was still raining I sobbed tears ot of my eyes and blood from my arms.  
What have I done I throat. I now had condend my love too a life of long and misery more than usily people have.  
Suddinly "AAAGH" I had telekinisis.. And it was from MIKASA. Som how she hid compimised my wavelenths in my bran and was now sendin me massages.  
"I kno what u did. And now not only will I destriy you but your love to and I'll kill him before you so youll feel evn more pain becaus oull be alive when hes dead before I kill you"  
I gaspedd


	19. Chapter 19

SGB: k idk whats goin on but I know hav almost 5k virws? Omfg! Thanx 4 al the support:) but one sense I kno ur all reding this I won't update until I get 10 GOOD reciews! NO TROLLE OR H8RS!  
Also still lookin 4 voice acters

So I got the telekinesis frim mikasa like in last chaper and I snapped to the cellular relizition that not only this time ar now jus me in parallel but now this Tim my love Levi is two!  
I was had cohnflicked four I must warn Levi of the damger we where in but the hed know of the terible thing id done too him and also that I am an vampire and he mite also find out I am titan also!  
So i caled my frend one and only girl friend sasha that I could trust becase she was the only gotjic girl at school bsids me.

"Sasha its raven"  
"Hey bitch what up I mean nitch in a frend way not like bad"  
"I know girl but I Ned too tell yio something. Promise on your roting corps not too tell? Levi"  
"Of coarse not you're secretes ar safe with me I am a campire but dr yager senpai also turned me ino a Titan sometimes two." "Oh my hod are you Severus? Thats badass,"

"Yeah but is a secrete and I turned lebi into a vampire too keep him living becaus he wasnt he was dying but I fo want him not too find out my secrete or he'll be crusted BUT mikasa is afer both of us now!" I said and I began too weep  
"Is okau raven, you ned too go safe him. He lobes you enogh too want two spend his entire bleak life with you bye his sid. Im sure he won't mind an you saved min vampire"  
"Your rite" I hung up an sword into the darkness dark swerl clouds rain of the nite to meat with my one and onlyb Levi and save him

TOO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

SGB: hey guys thanx so much 2 my fans ily guys thanx 4 reviews an views! Still ned voice acters some ppl ask 2 b one but they dont hav and account so make 1 or massage me on deviantart and tumblr sarahgoreblackplage I need u guys! Thanx revieds an enjoy

I flew and flourished too the hosbital in witch they had Levi in. But ehne through the window Levi was... Gone. But I coild smell with my inchansed since of smell, the flowry perfum that was only worn bye... Mikasa.

"No!" I cred "NAZE" witch means jaoanese for why. I slammed my fish on the bed were he once layed. I began too tear and cry like in animes an claw at the skin on my arms cuting them.  
Then I niticed a note on the bed an stoped. Too read it.

"If you want him Levi back yhen you mus come too... Wall Maria"  
I gasped

Wall Maraia had Ben compromised years ago! It noe reduced was but only rubble escargot for some buildings that still stand. So I fled there

I used telikinisis too find witch buikfijh they were in. I was wearing anblack corset with a leather skirt and studded leather jaket I had sheer black tights and thighs hi sleather goth boots that tall goth boots I looked badass an redy too slaughter mikasa

I havent found him yet but Levi was wering tite black genes with a studded bely and atite black buton up shirt tha showed of his hot body and it was unbutinged at the top showin his muscle chess also a lose red tie like old mcr

I has too find him an I did in a abandont building. He was chaned too the wall.


	21. Chapter 21

SGB: I am srsly sick of u h8rs and trolls idgf abut what u think or say abut my story so fuck off! I hav fans an frends that love my stories even hajime so stfu enjoy and leav reviews!

"Levi!" I scremed with hapi and run over too see him

"Rabem is that you? raven.. what had become off me? he asked with dramatck

"Levi when you came too the hosbital from suicidng i came kn and you were deading so i s you now are vampire because i tansfered to you the campire so now yeah I am sorry my love i kept these secretes from you i eas only trying too prutect us from society and mikasa who is not olny a titan but is was also a vampire slayer an thats why she probably ook you hear"

"its okay" he said he looked good as vampore with fangs and pale

"We ned too get out of hear NOT SO FAST

mikasa apaired from a dark corned of the room with JEAN! he looked like a football player an was dressed like onw no longer goth emo

levi and i gasped


End file.
